voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Grahck
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Esgardian |Born=May 19, 53 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Light Brown |Height=6'3" |Weight=217 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Detective |Occupation2=Special Agent |Years Active=75 AE - Present |Family1=Norman Grahck (g.father) |Political Party=Populous Party |Religion=Neutrality (Belief) Neutrality }} Adrian Grahck was an Akarvian detective and special agent known for his investigative skills and efficient interrogation techniques. The grandson of famed Akarvian general Norman Grahck, Adrian always found himself attempting to live up to the legacy of his family's name. After completing his studies in criminal justice his noticeably unique skill set drew the attention of the Akarvian Government, and in 75 AE he was offered a position in the Special Agents Network of Akarv. Adrian's recruitment to SANA came at a difficult time in the nation as the Nether War raged on. Fortunately Akarv had managed to fight back invading forces, and even managed to end a hostage crisis in Alred City's hospital with no patient casualties. Akarv's success in this regard left them in possession of the Lirun war criminal Lao, wanted in several nations for the murder of Ian Anabal and her Netheric allegiance. Adrian's first assignment in SANA was to interrogate Lao in an effort to determine the whereabouts of her boss Gary Gyravan. It was quickly determined that it was foolish for him to even try, considering Lao was infamously mute. Attempts to negotiate a deal with the Lirun to coordinate the hunt for Gyravan failed, and so Akarv went on to imprison Lao for the next eighteen years. Despite his initial, inevitable, failure Adrian remained in SANA as both its detective and interrogation expert. While much of the organization experienced a lull in activity following the Nether War Adrian found his skills in high demand, traveling across the nation on behalf of SANA to assist in ongoing investigations with Netheric, supernatural, or international involvement. In 94 AE Adrian was in the Citadel when the Monitor Invasion began, and was captured along with most of the rest of SANA. He was freed when a group of vigilantes who started in Krolesk liberated the Citadel shortly before its destruction, and together the group help a summit beneath the Khan Mansion. While the diplomats and soldiers debated their next move Adrian was tasked with interrogating a captured Akarvian Monitor Agent, Wally Crofton, in order to learn anything about the Monitor and his forces. Grahck was able to learn about his identity and city of residence but found that he was unable to get anything else out of him. This little bit of information proved vital, as it allowed a recon team to discover the teleporter beneath Crofton's home that took them straight to the Monitor himself. Adrian was honored as a hero in the aftermath of the Invasion, but despite its successes SANA's future came into question by the government. In 95 AE it was disbanded with the intent of reformation, and while all its current members were offered positions in the new organization many denied. Adrian, who was one of the youngest members SANA, was one of them few to remain onboard. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers